Eddie Brock (Multiverse saga)
Eddie Brock (Venom) is a playable in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Eddie is a character from The Comics by Marvel comics. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Heroes and Villains Pack. History Venom Edward Allan Charles Brock was a respectable journalist of the "New York Globe", competitor of the Daily Bugle newspaper, which strengthened his professional career when he began to write a series of articles about the murders of the Sin-Eater. Due to the success of its columns, soon contacted Brock a man named Emil Gregg, who confessed to be the serial killer that authorities were looking for. Protecting the identity of Mr Gregg to the right of the first amendment, Eddie Brock told his story incisively and sympathetically. The circulation of the New York Globe soared, but the pressure also increased. The police insisted that it reveal the source to stop the murderous orgy. Under legal advice, he finally published the exclusive announcing Emil Gregg as the Sin-Eater. During the hour and half after the publication of the Globe, Spider-Man unmasked to the real Sin-Eater, which turned out to be a police officer named Stan Carter. Sacked, sidelined by his parents, abandoned by his wife and away by his colleagues, Brock is forced to work in newspapers tabloids from second row to survive. During this time it accumulates a tremendous hatred of Spider-Man, considering you origin of its ills. Overwhelmed by its situation, and despite his strong religious convictions, he decides to end his life committing suicide. Before carrying out its determination retires to the Church "Our Lady of Saints" to pray. There, the strong emotion of Eddie woke up in some way to the symbioe from alien from the planet of Beyonder that had remained in the Church since his last encounter with Spider-Man, and extended over Eddie. With their hatred shared by the wall-crawler, the symbiot gives you a reason to live by providing you with the power and information necessary to take revenge on him. It thus establishes a relationship that will lead to the creature that Eddie baptizes as Venom because, according to him, tabloid venom that had been forced to spit garbage in newspapers because of Spider-Man. It was originally a super villain enemy of Spider-Man, although it has passed through different phases due to his ethical sense strange, one of the main pillars in its relationship with Spider-man, and why, even knowing the true identity of this, it has never revealed it. On occasion he shared cell with a serial killer, called Cletus Kasady, who would become Carnage. Being locked up with Cletus Kasady, the symbiot Eddie tracked and returned to join. Venom escaped prison and Kasady became Carnage thanks to a residual cell left by Venom and which merged with Kasady blood, think a new symbiot red. At one point, Spider-Man saved the life of Ana Weying, the former wife of Eddie, be killed by Sin-Eater, which provoked a change of emotions in Eddie, who was now in debt with Spider-Man. After that time, Spider-Man and Venom put aside their differences and Eddie went to the city of San Francisco, where began his career as Super heroe in an attempt to purge its past. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Venom Fang: Venom lunges forward, his symbiote forming into a large mouth and biting the opponent. * Venom Rush: Venom sends a piece of his symbiote along the ground to attack his opponent. * Venom Web: Venom extends a web at the opponent, wrapping them up and flinging them behind him. * Venom Thorn: Venom jumps above the opponent and drops down on them, spikes forming on his body. Grab Symbiote Crush: Venom grabs the opponent, lifts them up, slams them into the ground, and forms a spike on his fist before ramming it through his foe's chest. Ultimate Attack Venom End: Venom shoots a stream of webbing at the opponent. If it hits, the webbing wraps up the opponent, leaving them helpless as Venom flings them into a newly-formed web. Venom then lunges at his captured opponent, hitting them with a powerful combo of punches, claw slashes, kicks, and spiked blows. Venom then grabs his battered opponent, tears them free of the web, and tosses them into the air before finishing them off with a Venom Fang attack. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: 'Venom drops onscreen, hunched over, and rises to his full height with his claws out. '''Exit: '''Venom's face peels back, revealing Eddie Brock smirking evilly underneath, before the symbiote covers his face again and he roars. '''Taunt: ' Alternate Costumers '''Venom Venom (M).jpg|primary Venom-2-521x600.jpg|ultimate Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:DLC Category:Strong Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes